Inheritors of Peace
by EM48
Summary: Takes place directly after Deathly Hallows: 19 years later. Runs parallel to Inheritors of Chaos.


**Okay! Quick question, how many of you have read Inheritors of Chaos yet? If so, I highly suggest LEAVING NOW. Reading both sides of the story will make it really boring. Trust me, I wrote it. And from now on, I post updates at the same time. Now if you haven't read Inheritors of Chaos, there are a few things you must know. The two stories run parallel. Same story, completely different points of view. One follows James the second's point of view. So if you're a fan of rule breaking, go read Inheritors of Chaos. Now almost everyone in the stories has a counterpart: James Potter 2****nd**** - James Potter 1****st****. Lauren Alden – Lily Evans. Teddy Lupin – Remus Lupin. Scorpius Malfoy - Lucius Malfoy. But I NEED O.C.s! A whole Hogwarts full! So please help! Give me a request and I shall make it. But if anyone wants a lemon, NOT HAPPENING! I have not had sex, and most likely will NEVER HAVE SEX! I spend half my time in front of a computer trying to type more chapters! LEMON WRITE**RS,** YOU HAVE SICK MINDS! Ok, enjoy the story.**

If someone asked Lauren why she was so tight wound and strict on following the rules, she would always answer the same way. People thought that people who broke the rules were cool and rebellious. But Lauren didn't want to start a rebellion. She was fine with how things were run. And while everyone else broke the rules, she protected them.

Without much success.

Maybe someday she could be a prefect or head girl to protect the rules with actual authority, but until then, she did the best she could. And while she wasn't doing that, she was cursing James Potter.

He honestly thought that no one knew that he liked her? Yes, Lupin started telling a story about firewhisky or something, but she knew that Potter wouldn't go near alcohol for that reason. He had followed her around since first year, and hadn't drawn up the courage to talk to her yet. Not that she would talk to him when he finally got the courage. Doesn't he know how much trouble he's caused her?

"Why are you sitting by yourself?" A voice said from the door of the compartment. Lauren looked up to see the slicked back hair of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hello Malfoy." Lauren said and turned back to her book.

"Don't be like that!" Malfoy protested "I already told you, I didn't mean to turn you purple, I was aiming for Potter!"

"Give it up; I know that Potter was in detention then. There's no possible way you could have been aiming for someone who wasn't there. You just know how much I hate Potter and want to cloud my vision with that. It's not happening."

"If you hate Potter so much, why are you defending him?"

"I'm not defending him; I'm stopping YOU from defending yourself. And if you say that I care about him because I knew what he was doing, I knew he was in detention because I PUT HIM THERE! Now GET OUT before I set your hair on fire!"

"Aw Lauren, that would be against _the rules._"

"OUT"

"Aw, sheesh." Malfoy drawled "Talk about being a cat."

"THAT'S IT!" Lauren shrieked "_Spectrum Aton!"_ There was a sound of rushing wind and Malfoy was suddenly bald with ashes falling around him.

"You did it. You actually set my hair on fire." Malfoy was silent for a second and then ran out of the compartment screaming for a teacher. He was followed by a wave of laughing and whoops. Lauren covered her face and tried to ignore the slaps on the back and congratulatory cries.

_If this is what it takes to be popular, than I don't want to be popular._

She just sat there and tried to forget how many rules she just broke. And that's when the magnitude of what Malfoy would do hit her.

One time, Malfoy had challenged her friend Lindsay to a practice duel. Malfoy shot a spell and it rebounded off of Lindsay's shield charm. The leg-lock curse hit Malfoy, and he hopped away. About thirty minutes later a teacher came to put Lindsay in detention for "using a dangerous curse and hurting poor Mr. Malfoy to the point of him losing twenty-five percent of his body's blood."

And that was just a leg-lock curse.

Predicting what would happen to her, Lauren saw the world swim in front of her. That's when she had an idea. Getting up and wading through the crowd, Lauren strode down the hall where she saw Malfoy and Professor Sinatra walking toward her. Malfoy had a bloody nose, a broken leg, no hair, and was puking into a bowl.

"Lauren, have you any idea-"

"Yes, Professor, I blasted of his hair and you can punish me for that, but check his wand! He cursed himself!"

"Really?" Professor Sinatra said "Mr. Malfoy, your wand."

"Professor, you can't possibly-"

"Malfoy, the wand."

As the teacher checked the wand, Malfoy glared at Lauren.

"I'm going to be nice." Professor Sinatra said, turning back to them. "You're both off the hook. But if I hear one more word…"

"Understood." Lauren said and went back to her seat. She still couldn't believe she broke her own rules. She was no worse than Potter.

**So, how you like? R+R! I cannot press on how much I need characters! If you like the story and want it to continue, GIVE ME CHARACTERS! I need them! And if anyone here has read my other story, Rogue Hero, I will update soon. Chapter Three is being worked on. **

** EM48-Out.**


End file.
